


彩色纸屑

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: con·fetti  n.婚礼中撒下的彩色纸屑
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	彩色纸屑

0.

此刻的教堂里寂静无声。  
穿着格式各样礼服的人们似乎正在这几秒内虔诚等待着上帝的注视，而后婚礼进行曲顺着上帝的旨意悠扬响起。  
主席台后面是通透的落地窗，树林正在一片绿色中蓬勃生长。云朵在初亮的天空中飘忽不定，阳光透过玻璃在红地毯的尽头留下斑驳光影。人们好像只要踏进这个教堂，就可以被画进一幅细腻温柔的油画里。管风琴的声音在我耳畔摇曳，温和而又尖利，似乎可以穿透这座教堂传到太空里去。  
我抬头望着教堂屋顶上的壁画。背景是一个古老的圆球状世界地图，有两个看不出性别的人，眼睛圆瞪着，背部紧紧连在一起。他们各自的一只脚向前伸着，另一只稳稳落在后方，似乎随时想要奔向远方却又犹豫不定。  
康涩琪穿着西装站在一旁，嘴角扬起浅浅的弧度。她笔挺的西装上看不出一丝褶皱。要不是看见她眉毛上好高的地方那片过短的刘海，我一定会被她隐隐透出的英气所震慑。  
裴柱现穿着洁白的连衣裙，蕾丝勾勒出的袖口好像开出的两朵白铃兰。她手里捧着话筒，笑靥如花地看着正挽住父亲的手缓缓靠近的那个女生。  
两个女生在众人面前牵住了手，交换戒指，而后揭开面纱亲吻彼此。纷纷扬扬的彩色纸屑在她们的头顶上缓缓下落，停在她们交错在一起的裙摆上，开成星星点点的花儿。

1.

我在会客厅里转来转去，这边咬一口马卡龙，那边喝一口果味汽水。我躲避着下一波客人们说笑的嘈杂声，耳朵中转而传来播音员的腔调。  
电视里正在播放午间新闻，在汉江旁边又发生了几起跳江自杀事件。电视上白压压的担架和医护人员，和身旁那些满身富气的人简直身处两个世界。空调的冷气味不断攀附上我的手臂，我环住自己不自觉地发抖。  
已经忘记是从什么时候开始的了，社会上流传着这么一种说法：自杀之后可以去到一个更加美好的世界。人们在人间无法建成天堂，便离开去寻找自己的天堂。在人类迷路走散的现在，越来越多的人愿意为此付诸实践。  
我回头看向人群，一个男人正低着头朝那一双双投向他的目光连连摆手，只有我看到了他那幅画着笑容的面具下的不适和扭曲。一个女人正握着手帕偷偷在裙边擦拭着粗心大意留下的酒渍，嘴上仍拼命追赶着大家的对话不愿被落下。我好像总是能看到这个世界的破洞，然后看向里面没有尽头的黑暗。  
我伸出手去用力地把电视关掉。

2.

玻璃杯的碰撞声打破了开饭以来持续了很久的沉默。  
“庆祝金艺琳成为高中生！”  
“又没考上重点。”  
她们脸上堆砌的笑容突然凝固，举着杯子的手也停在了半空。  
“就差了一道选择题而已。”我试图挽救因为自己引起的冷场。  
“有男朋友了吧。”  
“分手了。”  
裴柱现露出疑惑的神情，两边的眉毛挤占着眉间的狭小空间。  
“一整天没和我联系了。”  
“果然是年轻人呢。”康涩琪嘴里塞着饭含含糊糊地说。  
我专注地夹着饭菜，每一道菜都尝过之后我已经能分清哪些是裴柱现做的哪些是康涩琪做的。我砸吧着嘴，像是给自己的筷子安好了导航系统。  
耳朵里突然传来似曾相识的喀吱喀吱声，随后又很快停止。我从饭碗里抬起头来，是康涩琪又在掰手指，我想起一年前裴柱现就因为这个事情说过她很多次，那时我还总在一旁嘲笑她。现在裴柱现的手正牢牢压在她的手上，目光直直地盯着她。康涩琪好像瞬间认错的小猫咪，眼睛顺从地低垂着，嘴微微抿着不敢乱动。  
和她们一起吃饭，跟在家里和爸爸妈妈一起吃饭好像没什么差别。她们会一句一句慢悠悠地聊着工作上的事，或是调侃哪对新人，想到我的时候就给我夹几口菜，我只管安心吃饭就行。  
算来算去，她们在一起不过一年出头。奇奇怪怪的，明明都只是二十几岁的人，却好像直接跳过了轰轰烈烈的热恋期，进入了老夫老妻的阶段。她们会一起早起晨跑，回来后给露台上的花花草草浇水，午后敞开窗户让风灌进房间，而后在书页簌簌的翻动声中睡着。她们会在晚饭后的固定时间散步，在固定的时间熄灯睡觉，又在雾气泛起的清晨开始平静的新的一天。

3.

她们睡下后没过多久，康涩琪突然从房间里溜了出来。她在柜子的深处搜寻了好久，拿出几罐积着灰的东西说要教我喝酒。  
电视里正播着汉江自杀事件的后续。白色依旧是一样的白色，只是汉江在夜晚换上了一副更为狰狞的面孔。政府部门打算将江边的围栏加高，并且增设治安厅监测江边的实时状况。  
我在心里咒骂着。这意味着以后江对岸的景象都会被冰冷的铁栏杆分割成一个个规则的色块，意味着江边再也看不到纯粹的日落。  
“他们为什么会去自杀啊？死了连努力的机会都没有了不是吗。”我皱着眉头抿了一小口酒，真不懂为什么大人都喜欢这种东西。  
“L'enfer, c'est les autres.”康涩琪的话像被酒困在了嘴里。  
“什么意思？”  
“他人即地狱。”她又喝了一大口酒，紧蹙的面目瞬间释然，“简单点说，就是这个世界是地狱。”  
我嘟了嘟嘴，表示理解了她的意思。  
“可是是真的吗？有另外一个世界？”  
“谁知道呢。”康涩琪盯着酒杯看了好久，转而别过头去望向了电视。  
“肯定没有的吧，从来没见过有人成功。”我顺着康涩琪的动作喝了一口，在吞咽的时候犹豫不决。  
“怎么知道有没有人成功过呢。他们死后又不会回到这个世界。”  
她依旧看着电视，上面出现了一团马赛克，仍由多么模糊，可怖的颜色也好像可以随时从下面挣脱。光亮在她的眼眸中流动，原本平静的一潭湖水被潜伏的乱流扰动。

明明说着是教我喝酒，康涩琪自己却先不识酒量的喝了个烂醉。现在她正用一只手撑着头，头发垂向前面散乱地遮挡住了面容。  
我看到她撑起的手的手腕处多了一个什么东西，黑色的，是纹身。她居然去纹身了。我试图驱散灯光的昏暗，凑近一看，发现是一只蝴蝶，张扬地展开轻盈的翅膀。却好像被折了翼，一只翅膀模糊不清，只得在半空中摇摇晃晃地盘旋。

4.

她们答应要和我一起去海边。  
那天我穿着樱色的碎花连衣裙，康涩琪穿着宽大的黑色T恤和牛仔短裤，锁骨在她的衣领旁若隐若现。可是裴柱现却不识时务地穿着长袖长裤，还假装不会手酸一样撑着一把大伞，好像保守到吝啬于把她的任何一寸肌肤展示在世人面前。  
“防晒。”  
“姐姐好无趣，这样根本就不是在过夏天。”  
面前的康涩琪已经脱下了T恤，露出了泳衣勾勒出的身姿曼妙，还有手臂上肌肉曲线的弯曲起伏。她兴高采烈地冲向大海，很快消失在了蓝色里，又在一阵浪花打过后从海里探出头来。隔了很远，我还是能看见她洁白的牙齿在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
她挥着手示意我们过去，我戳了戳裴柱现，但她好像并没有想动的意思，戴着太阳镜躺在野餐布上，一只脚搭在另一只上面轻轻晃荡。  
“柱现姐姐不愿意动。”  
看见康涩琪脸上挂满水珠迎面走来时，我理直气壮地和她告状。康涩琪看着我勾了勾嘴角，随即和我交换了眼神。我把手掌撑到最大，尽力抓起一大把沙子就往裴柱现的身上甩。裴柱现在感受到皮肤传来的异样后尖叫出声，迅速跳了起来试图逃跑。  
我一边听着不断传来的“金艺琳你完了”，一边迈开步子笑着在她身后追赶。她的头发在背后飞散，脚丫在身后扑棱，她奔跑着和面前的风亲密拥抱。

沙滩上的贝壳碎片很是硌脚，还有察觉到危险到来的小螃蟹正东奔西窜躲回洞里。胜券在握，裴柱现肯定跑不了多远就会停下。就这样我渐渐把她逼到了海边，她的尖叫是无止境的。我正想往她身上泼水，康涩琪却突然挡在我前面抱住了她。  
“以大欺小。以多欺少。”  
结果是她们联合起来欺负我。害怕浪花的裴柱现头一只手紧紧拽着康涩琪，另一只手还不忘往我身上扬着水花。幸灾乐祸的康涩琪一直放肆地笑着，直到我的裙摆全部湿透，脸上甚至还粘上了沙粒。海水在天空画出流畅的曲线，有些落在了我的眼里，刺激了视觉模糊了视线。  
“快看，彩虹！”  
正对着大海的那一大片云朵中间露出了一道浅浅的彩虹，但是转瞬即逝，等到她们抬起头转过身去已经逐渐褪去颜色消失殆尽。  
“金艺琳，耍什么小聪明。”  
裴柱现转过来瞥了我一眼，我以为下一秒康涩琪就会继续为她打抱不平。但她们只是那样静静地站在海里，搭在对方腰迹的手交叉在一起。我和她们一起看着大海奔向天边，看着天色变化流转。直到小腿被浪花反复拍打，脚渐渐陷入流沙，云也不知不觉走了好远。  
我们一直站在海里看着远方，好像这样，就可以看向永恒。

5.

几天后，我意外地收到了裴柱现的短信。  
「涩琪的哥哥去世了，你快去墓园找她。」  
话里没有丝毫感情起伏，也帮我省去了整理情绪的必要。我套上黑色的衬衣就急匆匆往墓园赶去。墓园就在教堂几百米之外的地方，印象中那里是被丛丛树木包围的最深处，常年弥漫着的阴湿气息从人们走出那儿时沉郁的表情也能看出几分。

雨还在下，重叠着的伞连成了一块巨大的黑幕，人们得以在它的掩护下隐藏自己的各种情绪。康涩琪把长长的头发藏在了衣服里面，就像一尊平静冰冷的雕像。她眼睛里透出的的冷峻将一切隔绝在外，又毫不留情建起了阻挡哀叹的高墙。  
是车祸，我听到了周围人的议论。那天早上下了一场小雨，司机提早被雨吵醒，公交车停在车站的时候比平时早了十分钟。路上的坑凹处积了一些水，汽车开过的时候，小女孩正趴在车窗上看着外面溅起的晶亮水花，她的父亲便转过头去看着她笑。康涩琪的哥哥因为迟出门五分钟而一路奔跑，经过车站的时候，他也没有想到稳稳停着的公交车后正有一辆汽车呼啸而来。  
我牵起她的手，那只有蝴蝶纹身的手，想起自己好像从来没有认真地牵过她一次。她的手如预想里一样冰凉，但是冰凉过后，我却触碰到了她手腕处任由筋骨凸起，也无法忽视的一道异常粗糙的痕迹。

6.

雨终于停了，天却还是阴沉沉的。小路旁的木椅上面因为积水反射出光亮。康涩琪只是用手随意拂了几下，丝毫不顾手上粘上了沙粒还有破碎的叶片。  
“姐姐，你自杀过？”  
我得到的回答是难以察觉的点头。  
“很多次？”  
“七次。”  
怪异的颜色拼凑出她手上那道伤痕，好像多看上一秒它就会深深刺进我的眼里。  
“所以都是真的？”  
我试图回想那天她做的每一个动作和说的每一句话。  
“是吗。可是我还是被困在这个世界里。”  
我低头看见自己已被泥土包裹的鞋尖，白色在泥泞下变得丑陋而落魄。

“为什么？”  
“裴柱现。”  
裴柱现，我很少听她这样讲裴柱现的大名，永远都是软糯地叫着“姐姐”。以致于我怀疑我正在觊觎她的另外一面。  
“或许，能和我说说吗？”  
她长长地叹了一口气，好像正引着我踏进一片迷蒙的阴霾，又像牵着我纵身跳入一口深不见底的井。

那一世，裴柱现是游戏公司的职员，康涩琪凭着自己业余积攒的画技勉强坐到了一个设计师的位置。可是裴柱现的妈妈却在一次发烧过后再也没有醒来，于是裴柱现把自己藏进了游戏里，谁也没能把她救出来。  
那一世，五岁的裴柱现在和一个男孩子打闹的时候，在肌肤似有似无的触碰中，无意中被偷走了初吻。男孩子的家里很是阔绰，他的妈妈在见过裴柱现姣好的模样后就让他们拉勾许下约定。康涩琪见到裴柱现的时候，裴柱现已经有了一个可爱的儿子，笑起来眼睛和她一样晶亮。  
那一世，康涩琪是酒吧的驻唱，她在台上反反复复唱着她们曾经一起听过的歌。裴柱现和一大群看起来像同事的人一起出现，坐在了最不起眼的一片阴影里。可是康涩琪好像可以完完全全看清她，知道她心里正不知所措地难受着。一曲一曲过去，不知道是因为对自己歌喉的自信，还是自己眼前逐渐泛起的水雾，康涩琪似乎能看到裴柱现眼中的闪亮。但最后裴柱现一口酒也没有喝，身影被埋没在人群中，连回一下头也没有。  
那一世，康涩琪每天都和裴柱现在傍晚的站台上见面。康涩琪举着相机假装拍天空，没人知道她包里装着的一卷卷胶卷上面都标着“bae”。康涩琪每天都买两张去南方的车票，一次她故意凑上拥挤的人群，包里的东西在裴柱现的脚边掉了一地。裴柱现平淡地捡起胶卷还给她，康涩琪感觉到了她们肌肤触碰时她微微的缩瑟。但裴柱现没等康涩琪说一句话，如往常一样毅然决然走向北方。  
那一世，康涩琪开了一家古着店，店面藏在一个不起眼的街角。裴柱现在第一次踏进店里的时候选中了一件亚麻色的连衣裙。康涩琪在帮裴柱现拉拉链的时候，裴柱现掀起散落在肩上的头发，洁净细腻的脖颈对康涩琪来说是挥之不去的引诱。她们挤在狭小的隔间里，任由里面的温度不断攀升，空气变得稀薄。她们不应该是这样认识，康涩琪强迫自己停下，但泛滥的情绪已经将她彻彻底底淹没。等到听到裴柱现一声因为疼痛发出的呜咽后，她意识到等到她们用尽这里面的氧气，一切也会随之结束。康涩琪终于还是在自己要唤出裴柱现名字的前一秒把她推了出去，而后把自己反锁在里面号啕大哭。  
那一世，裴柱现考上了一所不错的大学，在裴柱现顺利拿到学位后，紫色朋友却执意拉着她一起去开甜品店。康涩琪在那年的毕业典礼上唱了布兰妮的Everytime，下台后她拿着一支玫瑰去找裴柱现，紫色朋友却在半路把她截下，冷冰冰地甩给她一句“离她远点。”

“紫色朋友？”  
我在脑海里搜寻着这个名词，好像曾在裴柱现那里听过几次。  
“她说是那种不是很熟也想要借她运动服穿的人。”康涩琪试图让自己的声音更加明亮，却只剩下止不住的颤抖，“每次找到她的时候，紫色朋友都已经在她身边了。我一直在想，紫色朋友会不会是更适合她的那个人。”  
我原本以为她又会哭红了眼睛和鼻头，但她的眼泪下落得悄无声息，就像远处雾气朦胧湖面上细细密密的雨。  
“所以，真的可以成功？”  
我回想起那天康涩琪默默看着电视新闻的样子，一个月以来看过的各种各样自杀事件在我脑海中闪过，我不自觉地发抖。  
“至少对我来说是真的。我也在网上查过很多很多，但什么也没查到，也没有找到和我一样仍然记得前世的人。”  
“为什么会记得的呢。”她端详着自己手上的伤痕，好像自嘲般轻笑着说：“大概是上帝漏掉了我吧。”  
“柱现姐姐知道么？”  
“当然不。”  
我换了口气缓了缓神，听完她说的，我好像做了一个细碎而漫长的梦，奇怪的感觉哽在我干涩的喉咙口。

“你为什么总是能找到她？你们不在同一个地方出生不是吗？”  
她又露出了我最熟悉的那种柔和的笑容。一直以来，她好像都在用这样的笑容蒙骗过关。  
“大概是上帝漏掉我后给我的补偿吧。”  
她低着头，怔怔地看着自己手腕上的蝴蝶，把雨水在她的翅膀上晕染开来。  
“每一世从有意识起，我的手上就有这道伤痕，我也知道这道伤痕是因她而存在。”  
“那第一世呢？”  
“我们是女团成员。”  
我看着康涩琪脸上圆鼓鼓的肉，尽管她的脸哭丧着也还是能透出几分可爱。  
“我以为这一次肯定会成功的。因为那时，她喜欢看彩色纸屑从天空飘落。那次演唱会谢幕的时候，她牵着我的手，看着高处密密麻麻的彩色纸屑，轻轻地和我说了一句‘我们不能在一起’。”

“本来就没有完美的事不是吗，我好像终于得到了上帝的惩罚。每一次我都会想起小时候妈妈和我说的‘你吃了糖果就不能再吃饼干’。可是我还是贪得无厌，嘴里的糖还没化完就抓了满满一手饼干。”  
我牵住她的手，那只蝴蝶终于停下了挣扎的翅膀得以喘息。  
“都是巧合的错。”  
她的声音蒸发成云，变成雨滴下落，在我的脸上拖出一道水痕。我看着旁边树叶上悬着的水珠，在风中摇摇欲坠，最后重重地摔在地上。

7.

夜渐渐深了，康涩琪说她要回家陪爸爸妈妈。我回到教堂的时候，四周漆黑一片，好像每走一步就会陷入更深的黑暗。  
“柱现姐姐？”  
她不在房间里，我朝着正厅里喊了好多声也没有得到想要的回应。当我的心跳在耳边不断放大近乎要将我击倒的时候，微弱的啜泣声轻轻撩拨开周围的空气。  
我冲进正厅，过快的步伐牵拉起脚下的红地毯近乎要将我绊倒在地。我四处张望，终于在某一处发现了一片黑暗。是裴柱现，她正侧着身子蜷缩在长椅上，脸深深地藏在我看不见的地方。  
我的手只是透过衣物就已经察觉出了异常的温度。她的身上是彻底的冰凉，薄薄的衬衣又被汗液浸得湿透。我找到她的面庞，她的眼睛紧紧阖着，泪水粘住了睫毛，额头上覆满的湿漉漉的碎发交织错乱。  
“你着凉了，姐姐。”  
“姐姐，我是艺琳。”  
她没有什么力气，却还是抗拒着我的触碰。  
“涩琪呢？”  
“涩琪在哪？”  
“涩琪要晚点才能回来。”

我脱下自己身上的外衣，想帮她褪去湿透了的衣服。她一开始扭捏着紧紧环抱住自己，但最终还是耗尽了力气，像是放弃了一切的人，仍由灵魂逃脱肉体的束缚。  
她的皮肤在微光下更为洁白，好像一不小心的触碰就会将它玷污。顺着手臂往下，我突然看到她手臂内侧有深深浅浅的痕迹，像藤蔓在悄悄生长，最终和月光下摇曳的树影重合在一起，扭曲成骇人的模样。  
她的身子一直随着哭声抽动，震得我的胸腔一阵一阵地疼。她的眼泪浸湿了我的衣服，在我的肩膀上留下了一片温热。  
“你为什么没有看住她。”

8.

“姐姐，你们做过爱么？”  
尽管我清楚地看见康涩琪的眼睛里布满了血丝，黑眼圈沉重地下坠，嘴唇也是一片惨白，我还是问了出口。  
“柱现姐姐好像身材很好。”  
我在桌子下掐了一下自己的大腿，惩罚自己说出这么不合时宜的话。  
“她不喜欢开灯。”  
康涩琪的声音轻到近乎听不见，她把抹好果酱的土司递过来，没有抬头看我。

我仍能清楚记得昨晚康涩琪回来的时候，浓重的眼线歪斜扭曲，不均匀的口红下嘴唇干燥开裂。她抱起裴柱现，沿着混乱不堪的红地毯走回房间。  
在一片黑暗中，她们的身形被窗外月色的微亮镀上了一层骨骸色的光。裴柱现一直在轻轻啜泣，像不闻世事一心只会哭泣的婴孩。  
“涩琪。”  
她念出她的名字，就像早已布满裂纹的玻璃在一瞬间全然破碎。  
“涩琪。涩琪。涩琪。”  
她一直唤着她，好像要把身体内的所有空气用尽才甘休。而康涩琪什么也没说，静静地听着她的声音一块块凿下幽静的夜，一点点凿开自己的心脏。我感到我脸上的一道滚烫，随即是渗进嘴里的一阵咸味。

我仿佛能看见五岁的裴柱现从睡梦中惊醒，疑惑地看着自己手上一道道睡眠留下的压痕之下，那些犹如远山一般绵延弯曲的线条。她回想起幼儿园里老师抓着她的手教她画画，色彩在白纸上延伸扩散。而她也像那时一样，全神贯注地用手指描绘着线条，嘴里呢喃念出：“涩琪。”

9.

夏天快要结束的时候，她们叫我去参加紫色朋友的婚礼。  
裴柱现的眼睛里一直噙着泪水，主持时候的声音也不住地颤抖。我看见康涩琪站在一旁笑着，眼眶也渐渐红了。看着彩色纸屑漫天飞舞，我好像也流了一点眼泪。就算这个世界再怎样千疮百孔，我好像也能感觉到它总在不经意中挽留着我们。  
“别再自杀了，涩琪。”  
“他人即地狱。”  
“你怎么又说这个。”  
“你知道吗，他人即地狱的另外一个意思。”  
我疑惑的眼神对上了她眼底的清亮。  
“在死后，我们被冻结在他人的视野中，再也无法抵挡他们的解释。活着的时候，我们仍然可以做些什么，来控制我们留给别人的印象；一旦死去，这种自由便会荡然无存，而我们只能被埋葬在其他人的记忆和知觉当中。”  
一旦死去，这种自由便会荡然无存。  
“你好会自圆其说。”我明白了她的意思，嘲笑着她暗自准备了两套说辞。  
“网上搜索一下不就知道了。我看这就是你落榜的原因。”  
她捏了一下我的耳垂，预料中会拉扯过去的动作却变为了轻柔的触碰。  
“你后悔吗，涩琪。”  
她轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“要是当时勇敢一点就好了。”

远处裴柱现正在收拢落地窗旁的薄纱窗帘，她好不容易把窗帘叠得服服帖帖，突然一阵风从窗外涌进来，窗帘从她手里飞散开，在空中荡漾成了洁白的波浪。裴柱现嘟着嘴懊恼地昂起头看着半空。  
我偷偷按下了墙上的开关，彩色纸屑从天而降。  
明明是天天都会看见的场景，但裴柱现还是不自觉地发出小小声的惊呼。而那声音很快被康涩琪捕捉，她起身从红地毯上跑过，奔向那片向着光亮的洁白圣地。  
裴柱现也张开双手，她们在教堂的中央紧紧相拥。

10.

正厅里长椅散发出树木的自然香气钻进我的鼻腔，我忍不住深深吸了几下。裴柱现正在我身旁看书，眉尾正因为看见了什么有趣的东西灵动地跳跃。  
“姐姐，你和涩琪是怎么认识的？”  
裴柱现正盘着腿坐在长椅的另一头，低着头看着书，一只手撑着歪斜着的头。  
“约会软件。”  
“真的假的？”  
“真的。我约的她。”  
我露出难以置信的表情，她转头笑眯眯地看着我。  
“别瞎想，我们只是坐着聊聊天而已。”她好像回想起什么，捂着嘴遮挡笑意。  
“搞笑的是，康涩琪还带了一个迷你投影机说要看电影，结果半天找不到一面白墙，她索性直接把电影映在贴了带花纹壁纸的墙上。任谁都会看得头晕目眩，她却看得津津有味。直到我快要睡着了，她才说了那天晚上第一句完整的话。”  
“什么？”  
“她说‘你要不要换个昵称，用大名太危险了’。然后我说，那你取一个吧。”  
“哈？她取了什么？”  
裴柱现突然停住了，像是陷入了沉思，唇微微张着，像是正在舌尖把玩着什么宝物。  
“Irene。”  
Irene。  
是嘴唇轻起，牙齿微阖，舌头一弹发出的音节。是音韵轻轻跃出嘴角就会不自觉上扬的音节。  
“我可以这样叫你吗，Irene姐姐？”

她恍过神来，笑着看着我点头。她眼里漫上纷繁的情绪，又很快被水汽洗得干净。她的嘴角微微张着，好像还有什么未说完的话。

如果真的有前世和来生，那时的我是怎样的呢？我又会在做什么呢？我会认识她们吗？或许我会不会也曾经大胆地自杀过呢？我看着自己的手臂、小腿，除了一些蚊子咬出的包再无其他，最早的记忆也好像只是在幼儿园里因为嘴里塞满了饭和同桌说话被老师打了手心。  
也许我曾经自杀过也不会记得的，因为这个世界上好像还没有什么东西能紧紧牵住我，能够穿越生生世世还一直提醒着我不能忘记。  
“姐姐，我想自杀的话，什么方式比较不会痛？”  
“没有。”  
过了一会儿她才慢悠悠地回答，依旧盯着手里的书，嘴角挂着笑容。  
“不过，听说沿着血管割的话，血会流得比较快，也不太容易留疤。”  
她漫不经心地补充着，侧脸平整的线条像刀尖凛冽的锋芒。  
“你看过涩琪的伤口吗？”  
“当然，还挺硌手的。”  
“我觉得那个肯定和她喜欢掰手指的坏习惯有关。”  
她转过头来朝我挤了挤眼睛，明媚地笑着，耳后掉落的一缕头发连上了她嘴角的弧度。

我看见康涩琪从远处的树林里朝着我们跑过来，在一瞬间用微笑换上原本的阴郁面色。她朝我们挥着手，苹果肌在不住地舞动。  
我扭动着有点酸涩的脖子，抬起头时，又看到了教堂屋顶上的那幅壁画。  
直到很后来我才明白它的寓意。

人类在最初时候不是现在的样子，那个时候人类的形体是圆球形的，生有四只胳膊、四条腿，头颅有两幅面孔，一副朝前，一副朝后。他们力大无比，行动迅速，唯一的理想就是飞到天上与众神搏杀，根本不把众神之王宙斯放在眼里。于是宙斯为了惩罚人类，削弱人类的力量，就把人分为两半。  
这个方法果然奏效了，人类被分开后力量减少了一半，失去了与众神抗争的能力，而理想也发生了变化，为了寻找自己的另一半而奔波，历尽千辛万苦，根本无心去与众神争斗。即便是有些人找到了，恢复了自己的力量，他们会沉浸在重新结合的快乐中不可自拔。

后来我终于明白，裴柱现和康涩琪，就是以这样的一半和另一半存在着的。

11.

我的暑假结束了。  
半小时前男生发讯息给我，说在车站等我，晚上想一起去看电影。她们坚持要送我，刚开始的时候我还挽着康涩琪的手和她们一起走，到后来我实在忍受不了她们的闲庭信步把她们落在了后面。  
“啊，他好像提前到了。”  
“说不定他是来和你分手的。”  
“在公交车上看到了哪个漂亮的女孩子就转变心意了。”  
“你别不相信有巧合。”  
她们永远都是这样一唱一和。明媚的笑声交织在一起，融化在了暖洋洋的日落中，我也不自觉偷偷笑了出声。  
“你们走得太慢了吧！”

傍晚时分，路上都是赶着回家的人。刚从幼儿园出来的小孩被老人紧紧牵着，与那小小的身子极不相称的书包在他身后一跳一跳。还有小学生凑在一起玩弄着什么东西，争执声和笑声难分高下。自行车的铃铛声清脆透亮，路旁的小食店传出食物的香。  
“好好学习，别做傻事。”裴柱现捏了捏我的脸。  
“没准备礼物给你，明年夏天再来玩。”康涩琪拍了拍我的肩膀。  
我朝着落日的方向走去，和煦的风拂在我的脸上，空气里有属于傍晚的独特香气。我看着红灯闪烁变为绿色，走在斑马线上许许多多陌生人和我擦肩而过。  
我分明收获了两份礼物。  
康涩琪的那一份是奔流不息的大海，被折断翅膀的蝴蝶，还有一次一次割开旧伤口的刻骨铭心。  
裴柱现的那一份是夏季忽来忽去的雨，是阳光下闪烁的玻璃碎片，还有藏在黑暗最深处的隐隐作痛。

哪里有什么巧合呢。  
代号K乘着小熊坐骑帮吸血鬼小姐挡下了子弹，把被敌人截获的小兔送回吸血鬼小姐手里的时候她说：“晚上一起吃饭吧。”  
康涩琪在看着小男孩蹦跳着挥手拜拜的时候终于意识到，小男孩一直想说而说不完整的是她从未提起过的自己的名字。手伸进大衣口袋的时候，她发现里面有几颗不知道什么时候谁偷偷放进去的糖果，已经在温暖的包裹下变得黏腻柔软。  
在酒吧的后巷，裴柱现夺过了康涩琪手里佯装样子的烟。她们在昏暗的路灯下亲吻，直到脸上留下了道道泪痕，抵在水泥墙上的手破皮出血。  
康涩琪在站台上用力奔跑，终于拿出包里那一整叠未送出去的车票，拼尽全力往天空中一扬。火车上的裴柱现把头探出窗外回望，风扑进她的眼睛里，拂在脸上的头发下漾出一抹笑。  
裴柱现撞开锁住的门，紧紧抱住哭泣不止的康涩琪。她轻轻拍着康涩琪的肩膀，等到康涩琪哭累了，她摩挲着她的耳垂说：“你怎么还是这么爱哭。”  
裴柱现接过那支玫瑰花，康涩琪低垂着眉眼挠着通红的耳朵。台上传来的音乐声无比刺耳，裴柱现踮起脚尖凑到康涩琪的耳边：“我每一次都在等你。”  
还有，那一次的演唱会上，她们最美好的样子，也一定在千千万万人的回忆里小心珍藏。

我分明能看见，每一世的她们都在努力向着对方奔跑。她们拥抱在一起，彩色纸屑落在她们头上。

男生逆着光看向我。我看不清他的表情，阳光擦过他的发梢浸没我的眼底。他的手突然朝我伸过来，干净的声音让我想到波子碰撞在汽水瓶上叮当作响。  
“你的头发上有彩色纸屑。”  
我回头看着她们，她们的影子在满地阳光里重合在一起。我想，等一下她们会一起在路旁买一些炸酱面和炒年糕，然后沿着铺满余晖的小路走回教堂，还可能会在吃晚饭的时候谈论到我。她们会在蝉鸣最聒噪的时候出门散步，然后在察觉到夜晚渐深的凉意后依偎着回家。她们会在镜子前嘲笑对方脸上新冒出来的痘痘，在找好舒服的睡姿后互道晚安。康涩琪可能会在半夜被饿醒，想着下床去找点吃的，奈何裴柱现的手还轻轻牵着她的，她只好乖乖躺着，听着裴柱现的呼吸，而后阖上眼睛去梦里和她会合。

康涩琪朝我挥手道别，她手上的蝴蝶翩翩起舞。那只蝴蝶带着残缺的翅膀穿山过海，终于在百年之后降落在了那片属于她的温柔滩涂。  
我的手抵在嘴边，努力朝她们喊着

——“可是，我还是相信命中注定。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> [1]灵感来自姐姐之前推荐的歌Confetti，但是和歌没有什么关系。文中布兰妮的Everytime是ksg推荐了两次的歌，记得她说“有初恋的感觉” •̀ω•́ 
> 
> [2]“他人即地狱”的第二种解释出自莎拉·贝克韦尔的《存在主义咖啡馆》。原文：萨特后来解释道，他并不是在笼统地指他人就是地狱。
> 
> [3]文中的传说出自柏拉图《会饮篇》中阿里斯托芬的发言。一直以来都很喜欢这个对爱情的解释，因为它认为爱就是爱一个人，爱是不分性别，爱就是爱。


End file.
